


The Disappearing Cat (Hybrid)

by iamthatmonster



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Hybrids, M/M, also fuck titles man i hate titles, bird!gavin, cat!Michael, it's cat!Michael doing cute cat things, though bird!Gavin isn't really the important part of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatmonster/pseuds/iamthatmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Michael disappears while he and Gavin are unpacking their belongings into their first apartment, Gavin starts to worry. There was no reason to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Disappearing Cat (Hybrid)

The idea wasn't a new one.

In fact, the complete opposite was true, seeing as Michael and Gavin had often talked about moving in together, despite the people saying their relationship would never work out. Sure, they fought a lot, but that was to be expected, considering their respective cat and bird hybrids.

It took a year for people to stop commenting, and yet another for Michael and Gavin themselves to feel comfortable taking the next big step.

In their minds, that was renting an apartment together.

As it turned out, that was a lot easier said than done. Even though they tried their best to scale down their belongings before starting the packing process, there were still a number of things that still needed to be moved.

Unpacking was even worse.

That process was well underway when Gavin first noticed that something was off. He had just finished sorting through a box, but when he went to flatten it, Michael was rushing forward.

"I got it," he exclaimed, grabbing one of the flaps of the box and yanking it towards him. Gavin raised an eyebrow but stood firm, his grip on the box remaining the same.

"What?" Gavin replied, and the confusion was blatant on his face. "I mean, I can-"

"Yeah, yeah," Michael interrupted, giving the box another firm tug. "I know you can do it, but I like to. Flatten the boxes. It's just- yeah."

Scanning Michael's face with his eyes, Gavin tried his best to mask his confusion. The look on the other man's face was almost that of panic, and Gavin considered mentioning it. However, he figured it wasn't worth the hassle, releasing the box and shrugging his shoulders as he turned to another. "Alright," he said, slicing open the box that now sat in front of him. "If you say so."

"Thank you, Gavin," Michael responded, and the tone of his voice was that of relief. Then he was scurrying away. Again, Gavin considering investigating, perhaps following him to see where he had went.

On the one hand he was curious. But on the other hand, there were far more important things to worry about than boxes. Like making sure that everything had a place, and - more importantly - was in it.

Throughout the day, Gavin had several similar experiences, Michael acting especially antsy when a box was about to be flattened, insisting that he be the one to do so. For a while, Gavin considered the possibility that it was an OCD trait. However, Michael wasn't like that with all of the boxes, only some of them, and there was no discernible pattern to his madness.

Then, Michael had disappeared completely.

At first, Gavin didn't notice, too busy trying to curb the chaos of Michael's boxes to realize his boyfriend's absence. But after a while, Gavin finished unpacking the boxes that had been carried into the house and was ready to get more. That was when he realized Michael was nowhere to be seen.

Gavin wasn't worried- not really. He automatically assumed that the other man was somewhere in the apartment, though he wasn't sure where he would be. Perhaps he had found something that belonged in another room in one of his boxes. It wouldn't come as a surprise to Gavin.

However, after a thorough search of the majority of the apartment, Gavin began to get worried. He didn't think that Michael would leave without telling him, but there was no telling with Michael. No one else had entered through the front door, Gavin was sure he would have noticed, as he was sitting in the living room practically the whole time and hadn't heard a thing.

That was when he realized that Michael couldn't have went out either, and his worry turned to confusion. It didn't make sense.

For the first time, Gavin thought to call Michael's name. In retrospect, he realized that could have been a drastic mistake if the circumstances were different.

Thankfully they weren't, and not long after he had called out Michael's name, he heard a noise from one of the rooms. It was the spare bedroom, the only place that Gavin hadn't thought to check. They didn't have any furnishings, nor items that belonged in it, so it had been easy to assume that Michael wouldn't be in there.

Despite that, the noise that came from the room was clearly Michael, somehow sounding both human and feline at the same time. Cautiously, Gavin opened the door, unsure of what exactly he was walking into. What he saw both surprised and amused him.

The first thing you saw upon entering the room was boxes. There were eight in total, several of which Gavin recognized as ones Michael had taken from him. At first, the other man was nowhere to be seen, but then a flash of motion caught Gavin's eye.

It was very clearly Michael's tail, flicking back and forth in a way he only did when he was extraordinarily happy. The rest of Michael was hidden by a box that had been turned onto it's side, and Gavin guessed the other man was probably only able to fit half inside of it.

"Michael," he murmured, careful to keep his voice low so that he didn't startle him. Despite Gavin's caution, Michael's tail immediately froze in place, and for several long moments, nothing happened. Then Michael was peering over the top of the box, face red and ears slightly back.

"H-hey Gavin," he said, trying to make his voice sound peppy but failing miserably. "What are you- what are you doing in here?"

"I think I could ask you the same thing," Gavin replied, and he was quite obviously amused. At that, Michael's face turned an even deeper shade of red, and he averted his eyes. "Are you playing in the boxes, Michael?"

Biting his lip hesitantly, Michael returned his gaze to Gavin's face, his eyes scanning for any signs that the other might make fun of him. However, when his search yielded no results, he sighed a breath of relief, the tension in his tail lessening as he once more began to move it back and forth. "Yeah," he said quietly, "I was playing in the boxes. They're fucking fun, okay?"

Gavin almost laughed at the defensiveness in his tone, but he managed to restrain himself. Instead, he walked over to Michael, running a hand over his head and scratching gently behind his ears. A humanized purr escaped Michael's lips before he could control it, and he pushed his head against the other man's hand. At first he had been embarrassed about being like that around Gavin, but he had long since grown used to it.

"I know they're fun, love," Gavin said quietly, bending over to press a kiss to the top of Michael's head. "And I promise we can keep them. But right now, we're supposed to be unpacking, and we need to get the rest of the boxes out of the truck."

A disappointed look washed over Michael's face, and he pulled his eyes away from Gavin, staring at the ground. "B-but the boxes."

"I know Michael. But we can't leave our things outside, and these are the last of them. We're almost done, just help me finish. Then you can play."

Shoulders slumping, Michael removed himself from the box, grabbing Gavin's hand and giving it a squeeze at the other man pulled him towards the entrance of the room. Gavin just caught the longing glance Michael sent over his shoulder just as the door closed behind them.

Even though Gavin had told Michael they needed to finish unpacking before he could return, he was pretty sure that as soon as the rest of their things were inside, he wouldn't make him wait any longer.


End file.
